jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Town
Overview The Town is a residential area, somewhat far from the City, and is accessible if you take the tunnel left of the Prison and drive to the end, or if you drive across the desert from the City. The Mini-Cooper, Mustang, and 1M Dealership vehicles spawn here. Not many people come here, even with the Donut Shop, Glider Store, Gun Shop 1, 1M Dealership, and Volcano Criminal Base being in close proximity. As of the 2/4/18 Update, you can now fill up on Rocket Fuel at the Gas Station 2. While the town doesn't have an intended use in terms of game mechanics, it's a vast space with lots of buildings for cover. It's possibly one of the best spaces to hide; if not, the most tedious to patrol. For the Ready Player One Event, you had to hit the orange-topped house with a car from the part facing the Meteor to get the chicken cut-scene. This event also brought lots of attention to the town and affected how people felt about it. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 8.22.17 PM.png|''The houses in the Town.'' HousesTown.PNG|The houses in the town in-game Screen Shot 2018-12-09 at 9.34.00 PM.png|''The fall-themed town.'' Locations in the Town Gun Shop 1 One of the more major locations, Gun Shop 1 is the area to get the Shotgun, Uzi, Grenade, Rocket Launcher, and rockets. You can also practice your aiming by shooting in the room next to the register. The Mustang spawns to the left of the gun shop. Glider Store Located between the Donut Shop and Gun Shop 1. This serves no purpose other than giving gliders. Donut Shop You can go here by taking the road left of the Prison through the tunnel. This will give you a free donut and can be robbed by pressing E by the register. The cashier is ''badcc, ''one of the developers. Gas Station 2 A minor location, this location can be used to refill Rocket Fuel when your tank is empty. 1M Dealership A rather big location located in Town; holds the Monster Truck, BlackHawk and the Volt Bike, the three most expensive vehicles in the game as of now. Includes several pathways, more vehicles expected here in later updates. Garage 2 The second Garage in the map. 1 lot is in this garage, it is found near the Town and Donut Shop. Houses This is the most desolate area of the Town. This consists of various houses that serve no purpose. The driveway to one of the houses spawns the Mini-Cooper. It is possible that they could be robbed or rented like apartments in a future update, but there is no evidence that this will happen. Trivia * Before an update was released, the Camaro spawned near the Gas Station in the Town. * Before the Official Release, the houses in the town could be entered and were quite a good hiding spot for players that were AFK (Away From Keyboard) or hiding from police in a chase. * It wasn't until the Rocket Fuel Update that Gas Station 2 served a purpose besides decoration. * In the 1 Year Anniversary Update, the ground texture in the Town was changed. The new texture now has more grass and less dirt. *There used to be a money bag found in one of the houses near the Mini-Cooper *The location contains the most vehicles out of any area. *There are 11 houses in the town, all of which have different color and design. *If you don’t count the volcano criminal base, this is the only location without a Camaro spawn. *The Meteor used to reside in the town. However, it was moved to the Military Base as of the Military update. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Major Locations